Bat in the Belfry
Zurück zur Episodenliste Bat in the Belfry ("Eine Fledermaus im Glockenturm") ist die 97. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 19. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|"Finger weg!!"Während sich eine Abends Michelangelo, Leonardo und Raphael in ihrem Wohnzimmer darüber ereifern, welche ihrer klassischen Comicserien die beste von allen ist, muss sich Donatello einem weit ernsthafteren Problem widmen. April nämlich leidet seit einiger Zeit unter unerklärlichen Kopfschmerzen und seltsamen Träumen über Abenteuer im Weltraum. Auf Michelangelos Vermutung, dass ihr Seelensternsplitter vielleicht etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, bittet Donatello April um den Kristall, um ihn einer Analyse zu unterziehen. Zur Überraschung beider Turtles jedoch reagiert April uncharakteristisch aggressiv und besitzergreifend auf diesen Vorschlag, und erst mit einigem Zureden - und noch mehr Mühe - gelingt es ihr, den Splitter von ihrem Hals zu nehmen und Donatello zu überlassen. thumb|240px|Die Geister, die ich rief...Donatello nimmt den Kristall zuerst unter dem Mikroskop in Augenschein, und fasziniert von dessen fremdartiger Struktur versucht er ein Experiment mit seinem Techno-Bo, den er von seiner Reise im Weltraum mitgebracht hat. Unerwarteterweise springt auf einmal ein Energiestoß von dem Stab auf den Kristall über und löst ein unheimliches Phänomen aus: Dem Kristall entsteigt eine Wolke aus lebender Energie, die wild im Labor herumzuschwirren beginnt und dann durch Michelangelo hindurchfährt, ehe sie sich scheinbar in Luft auflöst. Später will Michelangelo sich eines seiner alten Comics aus der Serie Die Abenteuer von Wingnut und Screwloose durchlesen, als er zu einer Familienversammlung mit ihrem Sensei gerufen wird. Kaum aber hat er das Zimmer verlassen, erscheint die Energieentität plötzlich wieder und fährt in die Seiten des herumliegenden Comichefts hinein... thumb|left|240px|Wie aus einem Comic entsprungenEtwas später kreuzt Casey auf seinem Fahrrad auf Patrouille durch die Stadt, als eine allgemeine Panik seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Der Grund für diese Aufregung ist ein riesiges, schwebendes Augenmonster, welches Casey (der selbst ein Comicfan ist) als Monoculus, eine Schurkenfigur aus dem Wingnut und Screwloose-Comic identifizieren kann. Er schickt den Turtles per Smartphone ein Foto von diesem Monster, und als Michelangelo dies zu sehen kriegt, eilt er in sein Zimmer, wo er zu seinem immensen Staunen die Abbildung von Monoculus in seinem Comic fehlen sieht! Die Turtles und April hasten zum Ort des Geschehens und nehmen den Kampf gegen Monoculus auf, finden sich aber dem Monster gegenüber haushoch unterlegen vor. April benutzt daraufhin den Sternensplitter, ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten und ihren Tessen in einem Kombinationsangriff und vernichtet damit das Ungeheuer. Auf die Frage, wo es eigentlich hergekommen ist, präsentiert Michelangelo seinen Freunden seine Vermutung, dass der Kristall die Figur aus seinem Comic zum Leben erweckt haben muss; doch zu seiner herben Enttäuschung will keiner der anderen - nicht einmal Casey - seiner Theorie auch nur einen Funken Glauben schenken. thumb|240px|Das Dynamische Duo!In dieser Nacht findet Michelangelo vor lauter Frust keinen Schlaf und unternimmt daher, um den Beweis für seine Theorie zu finden, ein waghalsiges Experiment: Er stiehlt den Sternensplitter aus Donatellos Labor, holt sich (den immer noch skeptischen) Casey als Zeugen und versucht dann den Kristall dazu zu bringen, seine Lieblingshelden Wingnut und Screwloose zum Leben zu erwecken. Seine Versuche, dies mit Bitten und Gebet zu bewerkstelligen, schlagen fehl; doch als Casey ihn mit seinem Elektroschocker eine Lektion für diese augenscheinlich vergeudete Nacht verpasst, springt ein elektrischer Funke auf den Kristall über - und der Kristall erweckt, wie erhofft, Wingnut und Screwloose vom Umschlag des Comics tatsächlich zum Leben! thumb|left|240px|Partners in Crime(-Fighting)Michelangelo begrüßt überschwenglich seine beiden Comic-Idole, doch diese freundliche Geste geht zunächst ins Leere, als Wingnut und Screwloose den jungen Turtle mit einem ihrer Erzfeinde namens Tortoise-Man verwechseln und deshalb ihn und Casey auf der Stelle angreifen. Doch als sie feststellen, dass es sich bei "Tortoise-Man" nicht (wie sie ihn kennen) um einen maskierten Menschen handelt, kommen freundlichere Kommunikationswege zustande. Auf Caseys Einladung hin stimmen die beiden Superhelden zu, zu viert durch New York zu ziehen und Verbrechen zu bekämpfen (nachdem Michelangelo sich aus gegebenem Anlass noch in sein Turflytle-Kostüm geworfen hat). thumb|240px|New Villains on the Block!Bei ihrem Streifzug aber trifft das Heldenquartett auf eine weitere Figur aus dem Wingnut-Comic: Skullface McGillan, einem Erzfeind der beiden Superhelden. Zwar können die Vier Skullface am Ende besiegen, doch dabei macht Michelangelo einige Bemerkungen über Skullfaces Ursprung aus dem Comic (in welchem sein Abbild ebenso verschwunden ist wie das von Wingnut und Screwloose). Als Wingnut und Screwloose protestieren, dass sie auf keinen Fall einem Comicheft entsprungen sein können, zeigt Michelangelo ihnen den Seelenstern als Beweis. Von der Macht des Kristalls überwältigt, werden Wingnut und Screwloose schlagartig zu Bösewichtern, reißen das Artefakt an sich und ergreifen die Flucht! thumb|240px|left|"Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"Zur selben Zeit im Versteck aber beginnt April den Kristall zu vermissen und, als sie ihn in Donatellos Labor nicht mehr vorfindet, wie besessen sämtliche Räume auf der Suche nach ihm auf den Kopf zu stellen. Schnell stellt sich für sie heraus, wer am Verschwinden des Kristalls Schuld haben muss, und kurz danach erreicht sie ein Notruf ihrer beiden vermissten Familienmitglieder. Michelangelo und Casey haben Wingnut und Screwloose zu einer alten Kathedrale verfolgt, deren Glockenstuhl - wiederum durch den Kristall - sich in ein Abbild ihres Hauptquartiers aus den Comics verwandelt hat. Dort können sie die beiden bei ihrem Plan belauschen, die Kräfte des Kristalls anzuzapfen und so zu realen Wesen zu werden; doch Casey macht dann die beiden neuen Superschurken versehentlich auf sich aufmerksam. Die anderen Turtles und April treffen gerade noch im Turtle Blimp zur Verstärkung ein, und es kommt zu einem turbulenten Gefecht zu Boden und in der Luft außerhalb des Gotteshauses. thumb|240px|"Back to where we belong"Als April im Laufe des Kampfes mit der Müllkanone des Zeppelins zufällig die große Glocke im Dachstuhl trifft und der dabei entstehende Lärm Wingnut und Screwloose durcheinander bringt, bringt dies Michelangelo auf die rettende Idee. Er hängt sich persönlich an den Glockenklöppel und bringt die Glocke so zum Läuten, dass Wingnut und Screwloose kampfunfähig werden und April sich so mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften den Kristall wieder zurückholen kann. Kaum ist der Kristall nicht mehr in ihren Händen, verwandeln Wingnut und Screwloose sich wieder in ihre alte Heldengestalten zurück, und somit wieder zur Vernunft gekommen, akzeptieren sie die Entscheidung der Turtles, dass sie wieder in das Comicheft zurückversetzt werden müssen. thumb|240px|left|Was geschieht mit April?Die beiden wiederhergestellen Helden verabschieden sich in Freundschaft von den Turtles, bevor April die Energie, die sie belebt hat, wieder in den Kristall reabsorbiert und sie wieder auf die Seiten des Comics zurückbannt. Donatello schlägt vor, dass April ihm den Kristall wieder ausleiht, damit er weitere Nachforschungen über dessen Natur betreiben kann; doch während ihre Augen wie gebannt auf dem Kristall ruhen, lehnt April dies mit den harschen Worten ab: "Es ist mein Kristall. Ich nehme ihn niemals wieder ab, für nichts und niemanden. Nie mehr!" Zitate *thumb|210px|Es war einmal ein Comic...Michelangelo: Haha! Die Abenteuer von Wingnut und Screwloose! Diese alten Comicklassiker sind die besten! ... Leonardo: Wingnut und Screwloose sind nicht schlecht. Aber du kannst nicht behaupten, dass sie besser sind als Arachnid-Man, Superb-Man oder sogar die Untilgbare Beule. Raphael: Bah, keine von denen kommt an den besten Comic aller Zeiten heran: Die Fantastischen Vier Lebensmittelgruppen! Michelangelo: Du machst wohl Witze. Die FVLG?! Leonardo: [ironisch] Ooh, sprechende Lebensmittel! Das ist sooo düster und trübsinning! Raphael: Hey. Diese Lebensmittel haben viel Tiefe und Gefühle, Mann. *'Leonardo': Okay, ich gebe auf. Will irgendjemand mir erklären, was hier vor sich geht? Michelangelo: Ich kann dir sagen, was da vorgeht. Mein Comicheft ist zum Leben erwacht! Raphael: ... Okay. Irgendwelche anderen Theorien? *'Michelangelo': Meine Lieblings-Comichelden! Im wirklichen Leben!! Und ihr habt euch entschlossen, nicht mein Gesicht abzuschälen!!! *'Donatello': Was ist los? April: [durchstöbert wütend Donatellos Labor] Wo ist mein Kristall? Ich habe ihn dir zurückgegeben, und du hast ihn verloren! Donatello: Wir... wir werden ihn schon finden. Okay? Entspann dich einfach. April: Ich will mich nicht entspannen! Ich will meinen Kristall!! Donatello: [besorgt] April? April: LASS MICH ALLEIN!! Splinter: [streng] Du denkst nicht klar, April! April [verschreckt]: Aber-aber Meister Splinter! Mein-mein Kristall... Splinter: Du hast dich zu sehr an dieses Objekt gebunden! Der Kristall ist eine Krücke. Ich empfehle dir, ihn nicht zu benutzen. April: Er ist keine Krücke! Er ist nur... sehr wichtig für mich, und nun ist er weg! Leonardo: Niemand von uns hat es genommen, und wir waren hier! Alle außer...!! Mikey! *thumb|210px|Der Zorn der Gerecht(fertigt)en[Raphaels T-Phone klingelt. Raphael antwortet, April hört mit] Raphael: Mikey, wo zum Teufel steckst du?! Michelangelo: Mann! Ich und Casey haben die Hölle losgelassen! Wingnut und Screwloose sind total böse geworden! Wir verfolgen sie gerade quer durch die Stadt! Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie böse sind? Raphael: [sarkastisch trocken] Ihr verfolgt Comicheftfiguren durch die Stadt. - Es ist endlich passiert. Mikey hat den Verstand verloren! Casey: Wingnut und Screwloose sind real, Kumpel! Sie kamen aus Aprils Kristall! Michelangelo: Aber sag April nicht, dass ich den Kristall genommen habe! Oder dass ich den Kristall verloren habe! Oder dass die Bösen ihren Kristall haben! Okay? April: MIKEY!! MEIN KRISTALLL!! Michelangelo: Meine Schuld! Trivia *thumb|210px|In der Höhle der FledermausDie hier gezeigten Versionen von Wingnut und Screwloose sind Parodien auf die Batman-Franchise, besonders in folgenden Punkten: **ihre charakteristisch geschwollenen Heldentexte und einige typische visuelle Gags aus der 1960iger Fernsehserie; **das Hauptquartier der beiden in der alten Kathedrale als Parodie auf den Batcave, Batmans Operationszentrale; **die Kathedrale als Kampfplatz aus der Verfilmung von 1989 **der Episodentitel, wahrscheinlich abgeleitet von der Debütepisode ("The Bat in the Belfry") der 2004 Zeichentrickserie The Batman *Wingnuts und Screwlooses Verwandlung in Superschurken ist eine Hommage an ihre Rolle in der 1987iger Episode "Zach and the Alien Invaders". *Die hier demonstrierte Fähigkeit des Seelensternfragments, gezeichnete Figuren zum Leben zu erwecken, teilt gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Warp-Kristall aus den Mirage Comics. *Aprils wachsendes Verlangen nach dem Seelensternsplitter ist auf die Sucht gemünzt, die Der Eine Ring bei seinen Trägern in J. R. R. Tolkiens Lord of the Rings hervorruft. *In der Anfangsszene, in der Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael über ihre Lieblings-Comicsuperhelden diskutieren, werden einige Anspielungen auf bekannte Superhelden-Comicserien gemacht: The Amazing Arachnid-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man), Superb-Man (Superman), The Indelible Bulge (The Incredible Hulk) und Fantastic Four Food Groups (Fantastic Four). Die gezeigten Comicumschläge der letzten beiden Fälle sind Replikationen der jeweils ersten Originalcover von The Incredible Hulk #1 (Mai 1962) und Fantastic Four #1 (8. November 1961); der Umschlag von Arachnid-Man basiert auf dem Cover von The Amazing Spider-Man Vol.1 #300 (1988). *Die in dieser Folge gezeigte Kathedrale ist frei erfunden (vgl. die Saint John- und St. Patrick-Kathedralen, die im realen New York ansässigen Gotteshäuser). *Die Synchronstimme der Figur Skullface wird von Fred Tatasciore gestellt, der in der 2012 Serie vornehmlich die Rolle von Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady einnimmt. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)